Weasaliastanica
Weasaliastanica is a growing, technologically-advancing nation with a strong military, yet a peaceful society. As the name of the country suggests, it is made almost entirely of sentient rodents. Current Affairs Internally, Weasaliastanica is having a hard time dealing with its separation from the so-called Old Weasaliastanica, the country that founded their colony. Economic woes are still common for those that originally had strong ties with the unforgiving homeland, as many had jobs there and are now left unemployed. However, the new country is flourishing, and such problems are quickly being eliminated by international investment, foreign aid, industrial progress, and savvy politics. Weasaliastanica is currently attempting to re-establish contact with the central government of the original Weasaliastanica on the other side of the Breach, which has since shrunk to the size of a common cockroach. Thus far, efforts have been fruitless, each signal sent out being responded to only by an answering machine, but the dedicated communications teams are not yet ready to call it quits. Outwardly, Weasalistanica is a quickly-developing country renowned for its standard of living and unique biodiversity. It has strong ties within the Den Games Network Federation, specifically with the Icsoft Commonwealth and the USSRawr. It is one of the most corporately active countries within the alliance, having almost 160 different megabusinesses investing in both Weasaliastanica and other nations within the DGNF. War is something that the Weasalian populace utterly detests, despite the extremely high sales of violent entertainment media. So far, Weasaliastanica has only been involved in very few wars; a raid on an abandoned nation, defense of a fellow alliance member, and an organized strike on a fascist state with several other alliance nations. Other than those few isolated incidents, Weasaliastanica prefers to remain neutral in any conflict, nor does it desire to begin hostilities with others. Society Ethnicity As its name suggests, the country is made almost entirely of sentient rodents, standing about as tall and the same way as a typical Human, if not slightly taller due to their leaner build. They are not, as an educated person might expect, the cartoonish rodents who walk around without clothes; a typical Weasalian dresses in the same fashion as that of a person from an industrialized nation. There are isolated communities of Humans, but their numbers are far and few compared to the majority of weasels, squirrels, and badgers. Culture Culturally, Weasalians are literally insane compared to Human societies. Many of the things they do contradict other actions, often in comical fashions. This results in them often being referred to negatively as a "joke nation", but this is merely how they behave in their natural environment. In fact, many Weasalians think the Earth is filled with hilarious things, as comical mishaps are so commonplace for them that ordinary occurrences are hardly believable and normally laughed at. Religion Religions are often that of worshipping common household items that hold extreme importance in society or believing in a fantastic being so unbelievable that it would be ludicrous for a sane person to consider worshipping such. There is a darker side to all of this, however, as some religions are devoted to disturbing rituals, often making reference to dark gods or ruinous powers one might only expect from a satanic cult. None of these involve any sort of humorous activities, which makes it even more disturbing coming from the usually comedic Weasalians. Personal Liberty As part of their constitution, Weasalians are all entitled to free speech, freedom from persecution, and complete equality - something that is sometimes stressed entirely to the point where a person with a broken leg might get a wheelchair before a legless individual might because they got there first. However, the enormous amount of freedom Weasalians are granted by their government is something that all are appreciative of. This is seen in the holiday of Freedom Week, where anyone is entitled to do almost anything that they could think of - just so long as it remains within the bounds of common sense, as seen in the last Freedom Week's massive arrest of people attempting to tightrope walk across power lines. Government For more expanded information, please see the Weasalian government page. The government of Weasaliastanica is the same as that of Old Weasaliastanica's; a tightly-knit democratic federal government with five branches; the legislative, executive, communications, judicial, and enforcement branch, as well as relatively unknown assassinative sub-branch of the executive branch. The government is a complex weave of one managing another managing another and so forth, keeping itself in order by each branch holding no more power than the branch keeping it in its place, ensuring that all are of the same power. Military For more expanded information, please see the Weasalian military page. (Currently under construction) The Weasalian military is composed of three branches with one sub-branch; the Army, the Navy, the newly-founded Air Force, and the Marines. The Marines are the result of the pooling of the best of the best from each branch, often given the nickname "shock troops" for their lightning-fast assaults on enemy positions with minimal casualties. The Weasalian armed forces are mostly inexperienced as wars have been few for the country. So far, only the Army and Marines have regulars, as the Navy has merely been there for artillery support and troop transport, while the Air Force has not seen any combat since it was founded. History The Earth-based colony of Weasaliastanica, founded only a few months ago, is a thriving country governed by the colonial president Adam Weasilius. How it came to be founded on Earth is somewhat of a hard thing to explain to those who use logic and reason. Early History Throughout the latter half of this century, Weasaliastanica, the largest nation on the planet of Sentianarodentalus, had been conducting extradimensional research. No one knows how they acquired the technology for such, but most assume it was contained within the unknown object that fell from space and killed the past president of the country. Through persistence, patience, and the inevitable beating with a hammer because it wouldn't work, the Weasalian scientists finally managed to open a portal to another Universe - something they had actually expected all along for no particular reason. Because of this, it was decided by the ranking government officials that a colonial expedition would be sent through the portal, despite the fact that it was only big enough to fit one's arm through. After many failed attempts at getting a team through, let alone a single person, the project was cancelled, but the portal left open as an impromptu waste bin. However, this was not the last extradimensional project the Weasalians would undertake. Soon after abandoning the experiment, the portal randomly widened. This continued for a month until it had completely enveloped the research station. While the workers weren't too particularly alarmed by their building's sudden departure into another dimension, the Weasalian government was in a gleeful celebration - quite literally, as they threw about ten parties on that day where most of the senior military staff were arrested for being drunk in public. The colonial expedition was a triumph after a small bit of planning, having finally established a colony on the other side of "The Breach", as it had been unofficially named. No one knows why the portal got bigger and even fewer - yes, fewer than none - know what will happen in the future. All that can truly be known at this time is that the colony will face many harsh trials as it attempts to grow on its own - the Weasalian government officially disowned the colonial team after a scandal involving a borrowed lawnmower. On Their Own It has been hard for the Weasalians on the other side of the Breach. They were sent in with nothing more than enough food to last them a decade, a few typewriters, and an oversized, novelty pencil to be used for drafting a constitution. However, through perserverance, intelligence, and a giant cloning device, they have flourished. Slowly, they worked the land that they found, occasionally taking in a native of the world they were alien to. After a month of labor, the colony was thriving and the populace content. What was finally needed was a government and a true military - two hillbilly weasels with muskets doesn't really qualify as an adequate security force. And so both were founded with astounding speed, Adam Weasilius being declared the colonial president. After this, the country began to spread its influence through the great arts of writing, painting, and slapstick comedy. When first contact was made with another nation on the planet, it was a joyous occasion. It was an affirmation of a civilized society on the other side of the Breach, one which could be befriended and harshly exploited through savvy Weasalian politics. That first contact was Mysokamia, ruled by the young yet wise Statalyzer. A fruitful relationship began, with Weasaliastanica being accepted into a grand alliance known as the Den Games Network Federation. With contact established with more than just one nation in their first encounter of a civilized country, a national holiday was declared throughout Weasaliastanica; Justice Day, taking its name from Mysokamia's motto of "For great justice". After joining the DGNF, the Weasalians entered a golden age of arts, technology, international relationships, and - of course - exploitation of others through savvy politicians. The latter of which, however, would prove to be an activity that could potentially doom the growing nation. Corporate Troubles A month earlier, Weasaliastanica ran into trouble during a usual attempt at tricking a foreign corporation at investing heavily in the country. A massive steel and oil corporation in United Soggia had found that the Weasalians were exploiting a loophole in both countries' trade policy to trick Soggian businesses into dumping huge sums of money into the Weasalian government without any real requirements on the rodents' behalf. The corporation quickly pulled out and notified others of the trickery. Most, if not all, of those who had invested in the country's booming government also pulled out, leaving Weasaliastanica's economy plummeting towards bankruptcy. The government quickly reacted by raising taxes by 5%, something the citizens weren't too happy about. Riots broke out due to the harsh tax raise that could have been avoided, but the Weasalian government was ready once more. W.T.F.N.U.B Enterprises, a native corporation involved in weapons manufacturing, diamond mining, and real estate, was ordered to allow itself to be contracted by Chuckie's Texas, an up-and-coming country in need of some firepower. This resulted in a massive influx of money into the Weasalian economy, all of it going directly into the pockets of the tax payers. With the populace now mostly rich and comfortable, the riots ceased almost immediately, allowing a parade in Weasilius' honor to commence for resolving the situation so quickly. Unfortunately, though, the parade ended almost as fast as it had began, as almost every car with a float attached to it began to drift into the sky as soon as they exited their garages. CyberNations Nation Information Weasaliastanica is a medium sized, developing, and old nation at 264 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Weasaliastanica work diligently to produce Gems and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Weasaliastanica is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Weasaliastanica to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Weasaliastanica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Weasaliastanica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Weasaliastanica will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. See also * Weasalian Federal Government * Rodentalusia * We Shall Persevere, the Weasalian national anthem. Category:Weasaliastanica